Night Under The Stars
by Allen-Kune
Summary: GoldenShipping Le Marill de Célesta est malade. Luth doit le garder alors que le petit groupe partent chercher des médicaments. Mais si cela devait être simple , Luth se retrouve blessé et perdu sous la pluie , courant pour au moins sauver son pokémon au détriment de sa vie. Demande de Golden-Heart
1. Chapter 1

La route 29 était toujours aussi tranquille. Luth ne pouvait pas décrire autrement cette petite route qu'il avait tant de fois traversée. Aucun dresseur ne s'y promenait, bien trop loin de toute grande ville et surtout de la moindre arène. Il n'y avait pas non plus de pokémon très puissant, à peine de quoi mettre en difficulté un dresseur débutant pour dire.

Alors que faisait le jeune dresseur et son Aligatueur shiny sur cette route entourée d'arbres et de forêt ? Un simple pokémon égaré à retrouver. Le Marill de Célesta s'était enfui durant l'absence de la jeune fille, qui avait préféré laisser le petit pokémon chez elle, à cause de la fièvre qu'avait la petite souris aquatique. Leur petit groupe était parti à Ville Griotte pour chercher quelques médicaments, laissant le petit malade aux soins du jeune garçon.

Luth soupira, il n'aurait jamais cru devoir chercher un pokémon malade en acceptant de le garder. Il aurait refusé sinon, ou au moins serait resté dans la chambre de la jeune fille ou le malade dormait au lieu de regarder son émission sur le lac colère.

Se concentrant de nouveau, Luth observait les alentours du chemin, connaissant bien le Marill qui ne se serait jamais écarté du chemin de peur de louper sa dresseuse ou de se faire attaquer.

Au moins c'était ça de gagné, le pokémon ne devrait pas être attaqué.

Observant le moindre détail, le jeune homme cherchait sans relâche le disparu. Croisant le chemin d'une petite famille de piafabec et de quelques rattatas, le jeune ne se décourageait pas et s'éloignait maintenant de la route pour retrouver la souris aqueuse.

Il ne fut pas surprit de se retrouver au beau milieu des arbres, incapable de se souvenir par où était le chemin. Il était plus attentif d'habitude, il s'en faisait d'ailleurs la remarque, mais avec ses recherches et la peur de retrouver le Marill en plus mauvais état qu'il ne l'était déjà lui avait fait oublier de bien mémoriser son chemin.

Jetant un regard à son Aligatueur à la couleur si particulière, il vit que lui non plus ne savait pas où il était. Luth restait tout de même sûr de lui. Il avait passé beaucoup de temps ici et savait que la route n'était pas des plus grandes, et il pouvait toujours téléphoner s'il avait besoin d'aide.

Tout allait bien se passer, Luth en était sûr. Il n'était pas très loin de Bourg-Geon et il n'était pas seul.

Loin de tous les problèmes du jeune garçon, deux jeunes filles observaient les produits de la boutique pokémon. Une jeune fille aux cheveux bleutés du nom de Crystal cherchait de quoi faire baisser la fièvre du pokémon de son amie, lisant soigneusement le dos des boîtes, alors que Célesta, une jeune dresseuse brune, venait de trouver quelques médicaments pour soigner la vilaine grippe de son protégé. Plus loin, un jeune adulte aux yeux dorés et aux cheveux noirs en partie cachés par sa casquette observait les produits. Gold profitait de leurs venue dans la petite ville fleurie pour acheter quelques produits médicaux et de quoi remplir leurs placards.

Finalement, c'était plusieurs sacs à la main que le petit groupe reprenait le chemin du retour. Les deux filles discutaient ensemble, l'une rassurant l'autre sur l'état de son pokémon. Gold, lui, marchait devant, pressé de rentrer pour des raisons qu'il souhaitait ne jamais dévoiler, même à ses deux amies qui le regardaient en souriant. Elles étaient bien plus observatrices qu'on ne pourrait le croire, surtout si cela concernait leurs deux amis. Mais elles préféraient se taire et voir comment allaient se débrouiller les deux garçons avant de leurs donner un coup de main.

Quelques gouttes de pluie leur firent presser le pas, peu désireux d'être malade à leur tour. Ils couraient presque vers la fin du chemin, en ignorant la surprise qui les attendait, bien au chaud dans la maison de la brune, le petit groupe était de retour après une bonne heure de marche, et plus mouillés qu'un Poissirène.

Luth aurait aimé être avec eux, mais le dresseur commençait à désespérer sérieusement. Où pouvait donc être passé ce Marill ? Il avait fouillé presque toute l'après-midi, et maintenant les autres ne devraient pas tarder à rentrer.

Il avait maintenant dévié vers la route 46, s'il n'était déjà pas dans la zone, et aucune trace du pokémon disparu.

Il sursauta quand une goutte lui frôla l'épaule, suivie par d'autres, qui se transformèrent en l'espace de quelques minutes en averse. Luth courut rapidement se mettre à l'abri, déjà trempé jusqu'aux os, comme son pokémon qui lui semblait apprécier la douche froide. Il ne manquait plus que ça, pensait Luth, retenant un soupir face à l'acharnement de la poisse sur lui. Il ne manquait vraiment que la pluie pour rendre ses recherches agréables.

Obligé malgré lui, le jeune homme sortit son pokématos pour prévenir les autres quand un grognement lui fit tourner la tête vers le pokémon sauvage qui se dressait près de lui et de son pokémon.

Luth n'eût pas le temps de réagir qu'un coup de griffe lui fit lâcher le téléphone. Son Aligatueur riposta aussitôt avant d'être mis à terre par l'Ursaring comme une vulgaire brindille. Le jeune homme regardait son pokémon à terre, paniqué en voyant le pokémon bien trop puissant pour lui avancer, alors qu'il tenait son bras blessé contre lui. Les yeux bleu nuit du dresseur se brouillaient alors que la pluie se faisait plus forte, et les griffures sur son bras brûlantes et dégoulinantes.

Sans se douter de rien, Gold et les deux jeunes filles arrivaient enfin à la maison de la brune. C'est sous leurs regards surpris qu'un Marill en pleine forme les accueillit, sautillant gaiement en mettant de la boue un peu partout de la cuisine.

\- Marill ! Tu es sorti de la maison en mon absence ? Comment tu as fait avec ta fièvre ?

Célesta leva les yeux au ciel quand son pokémon sourit et sauta dans ses bras, salissant son t-shirt et sa salopette déjà mouillés.

Visiblement le petit pokémon allait bien, et c'est bien plus relaxés que les adolescents rentraient se mettre a l'abri dans la maison et en profiter pour se sécher et sécher leurs pokémons. Les vêtements encore mouillés, Gold fut surpris de ne pas voir Luth devant la télévision alors que les deux filles nettoyaient leurs pokémons et les séchaient juste devant.

Fronçant les sourcils, Gold monta à l'étage, mais ne trouva personne non plus. Juste une couverture et un linge humide sur le sol prouvaient qu'il était bien chez la brune, là où il avait laissé le dresseur discret et le pokémon malade plusieurs heures plus tôt.

\- Luth ?

La panique commençait lentement à l'envahir alors qu'il fouillait toutes les pièces, appelant encore le jeune homme aux yeux entre le noir et le bleu.

Dévalant les escaliers, il courut presque jusqu'à ses deux amies.

\- Luth n'est pas là ! Il n'y a personne chez toi, Célesta.

\- Luth a dû sortir. Regarde, Marill est plein de boue et il ne pleut que depuis peu. Luth ne va pas tarder à rentrer après l'avoir cherché un peu.

\- On ne l'a pas vu sur le chemin, je suppose qu'il a dû s'abriter quelque part.

\- Il va encore tomber malade. On l'appellera s'il ne rentre pas bientôt.

Repartant aussi vite qu'il était arrivé, Gold changea de vêtements à son tour, non sans jeter un rapide coup d'œil a l'heure, sous le regard amusé de son Typhlosion qui aidait le Capidextre à mettre à sécher les vêtements de leur dresseur. Ils pensaient que leur maître pouvait parfois être mignon à s'inquiéter comme ça.

Inconscient du danger que courait Luth, le petit groupe commençait à préparer le repas du soir, et ils profiteraient sans doute du fait que la mère de la jeune dresseuse aux Nostenfer et Marill était absente pour passer une soirée tous les quatre devant une rediffusion d'une série.

La soirée allait être parfaite. Cette pensée comme mantra, les dresseurs préparaient de quoi grignoter durant la rediffusion. Mais le temps continuait de passer et Gold regardait de plus en plus souvent l'heure. Même les deux filles, qui au départ pensaient simplement que leur ami était à l'abri ou à un appel soudain du professeur, doutaient maintenant.

L'inquiétude était à son comble pendant qu'ils mettaient la table, des plats déjà cuisinés prêts à être réchauffés, mais toujours aucune trace du dernier dresseur de leur groupe.

La pluie avait fini de tomber depuis plusieurs minutes, et elle risquait de tomber de nouveau avant la nuit.

Après une courte hésitation, les trois dresseurs partirent à la recherche de Luth, chacun accompagné de son équipe et partant dans une direction différente, en espérant s'inquiéter pour rien. Il allait bien, non ? Il ne pouvait qu'allait bien ?

Il n'était pas seul, au moins un de ses pokémons serait à ses cotés.

Son pokémon K.O., Luth devait fuir et espéré être suivi par le pokémon sauvage pour au moins permette à son pokémon de fuir et peut-être même de prévenir quelqu'un. Ils ne pourraient pas être sauvés tous les deux si le jeune dresseur restait face à l'ours.

Prenant son courage a deux mains, il jeta un dernier regard à son pokémon avant de courir.

Son bras griffé lui tirant douloureusement, Luth entendait l'Ursaring courir derrière lui, mais maintenant il doutait de l'efficacité et surtout de la fiabilité de ce plan. Il ne voulais pas mourir ici, à cause d'un pokémon sauvage particulièrement agressif. La panique montait en lui et sa course prit fin quand la terre humide et glissante fit chuter le jeune homme dans une pente, sa tête rencontrant douloureusement un arbre dans un petit bruit inquiétant.


	2. Chapter 2

Gold en était sûr, cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'il cherchait Luth. Ses vêtements étaient en partie mouillés et salis par la boue et les arbres trempés, et son Tarpaud à ses côtés l'aidait à fouiller. Gold se demandait où avait bien pu passer l'assistant du professeur Orme. Qui avait idée de se perdre ici ? Dans cette route qui était faite d'arbres et d'étendues d'herbe ?

Un rugissement lui fit stopper sa marche, son pokémon prêt à attaquer tandis qu'il observait silencieusement les arbres qui l'entouraient. Il sauta sans mal sur le côté quand l'ursidé apparut. Roulant derrière son pokémon, il ne tarda pas à enclencher le combat quand une patte griffue fonça sur son pokémon.

\- Ptiti, utilise Casse-Brique !

Le pokémon grenouille répondit aussitôt à l'ordre, attaquant l'Ursaring qui recula sous le choc de l'attaque. Gold remarqua aussitôt le sang sur les griffes d'une de ses pattes quand le pokémon se prépara à une nouvelle attaque. Le dresseur aux cheveux noirs ne put s'empêcher de relier la disparition de son ami au sang présent sur la patte du pokémon sauvage. Il savait que ce pokémon avait pu en attaquer un autre, mais Gold avait ce doute qui lui restait au fond de la gorge. Luth avait disparu. Et s'il était blessé quelque part entre les arbres ? Blessé ou peut-être plus. Un frisson désagréable parcourut son corps. Ce n'était pas possible, il y avait peu de chance, non ?

L'ours fonça sur le dresseur et son pokémon, tentant une attaque que Gold évita difficilement alors que son pokémon suivait son mouvement pour éviter la patte aux griffes bien trop aiguisées.

Il n'avait pas le temps de se battre, si jamais Luth avait bien rencontré le pokémon, il devrait faire vite pour le retrouver. Il ne pouvait pas songer au dégâts que pouvaient faire ses griffes sur un être humain.

Il n'avait plus le choix, et il jeta une pokéball pour appeler son Capidextre à ses côtés. L'Ursaring eut un mouvement de recul avant de foncer de nouveau en comprenant les intentions du dresseur. Gold ne lui laissa pas le temps de contrecarrer ses plans.

\- CapuCapu utilise Coup Double ! Et toi, Ptiti, bloque l'Ursaring avec Dynamopoing !

Les deux pokémons obéirent, habitués à travailler ensemble contre un ennemi de leur dresseur.

Le pokémon sauvage endurait facilement les attaques, grimaçant à peine quand son bras fut bloqué et coincé. Le singe violet en profita pour l'attaquer mais ce n'était pour lui qu'une petit frappe.

Il n'eu aucun mal à envoyer le Tarpaud de Gold au sol. Celui-ci n'eût même pas le temps de se relever qu'il se retrouva projeté contre un arbre.

Gold allait venir en aide à ses pokémons, se préparant à sortir un autre de ses compagnons de voyage quand une patte le plaqua au sol brutalement.

Le dresseur poussa un gémissement de douleur alors qu'il se sentait écrasé sur le sol. Il tenta bien de se dégager, mais la puissance du pokémon le clouait dans la boue sans lui laisser la moindre chance de se relever. Son Capidextre se jeta sur l'ours brun, défendant son dresseur, avait d'être lui aussi envoyé plus loin sous le regard doré de Gold.

Son torse commençait à lui faire mal et la patte dessus l'empêchait de respirer. Il se sentait partir vers l'inconscience, ses poumons lui brûlant la gorge.

Un rugissement fit relever la tête à l'Ursaring, relâchant involontairement un peu de pression sur le jeune homme aux yeux or. Gold vit le pokémon le lâcher, reculant pour éviter l'Aligatueur qui se mettait entre lui et son attaquant. Le dresseur put aussitôt reprendre son souffle, toussant un peu avant de mieux observait son sauveur.

La couleur inhabituelle des ses écailles ne laissait aucun doute sur son identité. Si le pokémon de Luth était là, c'était que le jeune dresseur devait être là lui aussi ?

Gold se retourna aussitôt, s'attendant à voir le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus nuit appuyé contre un arbre à donner des consignes a son pokémon. Mais rien, juste des arbres et des plantes. Il se releva difficilement, les membres douloureux et encore tremblant du choc violent avec le sol et de la force du pokémon sauvage. Il se laissa tomber près de ses deux pokémons, vérifiant leur état alors que le pokémon crocodile combattait hargneusement contre l'ursidé. Il n'allait pas pouvoir tenir seul face à ce pokémon surpuissant.

Gold rappela ses pokémon K.O. Il n'hésita pas a envoyer son Typhlosion et son Simularbre en renfort du pokémon chromatique.

Apparaissant hors de sa pokéball, sa crinière enflammée éclaira brutalement les environs alors qu'il attaquait le pokémon sauvage avec une attaque roue de feu dévastatrice. Encaissant le coup, l'Ursaring recula de quelque pas et vit trop tard le pokémon roche caché derrière lui. Utilisant Balayage, le Simularbre réussit à faire tomber l'imposant pokémon.

Voyant l'ouverture, l'Aligatueur voulut attaquer mais se retrouva jeté contre le Typhlosion de Gold. Le pokémon fuit, comprenant visiblement sa défaite, pour disparaître entre les arbres et la fin d'après midi.

Gold se doutait qu'il n'avait pas fini de le voir, mais en attendant une prochaine rencontre il se mit à courir vers l'endroit où était apparu le pokémon de Luth.

Ses pokémons le suivirent aussitôt, habitués de voir leur dresseur foncer tête baissée, tandis que l'Aligatueur, comprenant les intentions du dresseur, le dépassa pour le guider vers l'endroit où il avait vu son maître pour la dernière fois.

Gold fut surprit de devoir courir plusieurs minutes, finissant par marcher, essoufflé, alors qu'il ne semblait pas encore arrivé. Il se mordit la lèvre, que faisait le pokémon de Luth si loin de celui-ci ? Que lui était-il arrivé ?

Plus loin, Luth ouvrit les yeux, déboussolé et perdu. Il étouffa un cri de surprise quand son bras lui envoya des vagues de douleur avant de se souvenir de la griffure qui avait fini de saigner. Lentement, il tourna son regard vers les quatre marques, recouvertes de sang séché et de ses vêtements mouillés. Les plaies n'étaient pas belles à voir mais le jeune homme devais au moins bander le tout pour les protéger de la boue ou d'un autre choc.

Il laissa échapper une plainte quand il enroula la blessure avec un bout de sa veste, de toute manière déjà fichue. Sa tête lui faisait mal, sans doute le choc, et ses jambes s'écroulèrent quand il voulut se lever. Naturellement, sa main vint toucher sa tête, remarquant le liquide poisseux contre sa peau qu'il n'avait pas besoin de voir pour savoir qu'il saignait. Il était dans un sale état.

Il se laissa complètement retomber, allongé dans l'herbe alors qu'il fermait les yeux. Il avait mal, il était trempé, il était seul et surtout il n'avait pas la force de se relever.

La nuit n'allait pas tarder, et la fraîcheur commençait à arriver. Luth tremblait alors qu'il se sentait s'endormir, trop épuisé par sa course folle et la marche. Un bruit lui fit ouvrir ses yeux entre le bleu et le noir, mais il ne put que soupirer quand il remarqua que ce n'était qu'un simple Roucool.

Ils devaient le chercher maintenant. Peut-être qu'ils le retrouveraient d'ici quelques temps ? Luth n'avait plus que ça à faire, espérer, alors que ses yeux se fermaient à nouveau. La fatigue se faisait plus forte, l'engloutissant lentement.

Le corps du jeune homme blessé prenait lentement une respiration calme, laissant le dresseur se remettre de sa chute alors que ses amis désespéraient de le trouver.

Des amis comme Gold qui reprenait sa course, courant jusqu'à chuter au sol brutalement. Râlant en se relevant, il jeta un coup d'œil à ses pieds pour voir sur quoi il avait chuté. Son regard tomba sur un objet électronique bleu. Il se releva rapidement en prenant entre ses main le pokématos abîmé par la chute.

Il observa l'écran cassé, puis dévia vers les marques de griffes. Le pokématos était sali par la boue et sans doute impossible à réparer avec la pluie. Ils n'avaient pas reçu de message, ils avaient bêtement pensé que c'était parce qu'il n'avait rien, mais il s'était fait attaquer, son pokématos était inutilisable et les marques de griffes confirmaient que l'Ursaring était le fautif. Il n'avait juste pas pu les appeler.

Les yeux or de Gold cherchèrent aussitôt Luth mais ne trouvèrent aucune trace du dresseur. L'Aligatueur resté près du jeune homme était aussi perdu que lui sur la direction qu'avait prit son dresseur. Il pensa à peine à envoyer un message au deux filles, parcourant le reste de la zone boisée en quête du moindre indice.

Une branche brisée à hauteur d'homme, une marque de boue d'un pied ayant glissé, un bout de tissu. Juste un indice pour guider Gold. Le jeune homme ne demandait rien de plus qu'un indice.

Les mains de Gold rencontrèrent un bout de branche, le petit arbuste un peu plié comme s'il avait prit un coup. Gold suivit aussitôt la piste, le seul début d'indice. Courant tout droit, il commença a appeler Luth, espérant une réponse ou un cri de sa part.

Seul le silence lui répondait, mais il continuait de courir. Il finit tout de même par glisser, ne remarquant pas le début de pente et surtout la flaque de boue. Il laissa un cri lui échapper alors qu'il dévalait la pente, des branches et des pierres égratignèrent sa peau et déchirèrent quelque peu ses vêtements par endroits.

Un peu sonné, Gold releva la tête pour observer l'étendue d'herbe où trônaient seulement quelques arbres. Son regard tomba sur la forme allongée derrière un arbre, sans doute tombée de l'autre côté.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que Gold ne se relève, courant vers Luth. La plaie de sa tête fut la première chose que le jeune homme vit, suivi par les yeux fermés et les lèvres pincées sous la douleur. Son bras grossièrement bandé du tissu sale était lui aussi clairement visible, mais la respiration calme de Luth rassura Gold plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Il était un garçon. Pas une jeune fille en fleur à peine sortie de l'adolescence. Et surtout, il aimait les courbes féminines. Les poitrines des femmes, leurs formes arrondies, bref les femmes. Il ne pouvait simplement pas. Pourtant Gold se faisait un sang d'encre pour l'autre jeune homme. Plus qu'il ne l'aurait fait pour Célesta ou Crystal.

Délicatement, il le prit dans ses bras, vérifiant qu'il n'avait pas d'autre blessure avant de le réveiller le plus doucement possible. Il dût répéter son nom plusieurs fois avant que les deux yeux entre le noir et le bleu ne s'ouvrent, surpris.

\- Gold ?

\- Hey ? Tu nous a fait une peur bleue. On te cherche depuis pas mal de temps. D'ailleurs, je vais appeler les filles pour les prévenir.

\- Il est quelle heure ? Vous avez retrouvé Marill au moins ?

Le jeune homme sourit, sortant son pokématos pour taper le numéro d'une des filles tout en répondant à Luth.

\- Il est en pleine forme. On a été accueillis par lui. Pour l'heure, on a encore le temps de rentrer et de manger devant notre série.

Luth sourit, tentant de se relever pour finalement laisser Gold le soutenir. Il allait pouvoir rentrer, il allait se laisser dormir dans son lit, quelques antidouleurs peut-être, pour que son bras arrête de le lancer.

Un grognement leur fit tourner la tête et aussitôt, Gold se mit devant Luth tandis que ses pokémons se retournaient vers la source du bruit.

L'Ursaring était de retour, prêt à prendre sa vengeance. Fièrement début sur ses deux pattes, il ne semblait pas vouloir rester sur une défaite.

Gold n'avait plus le choix, ses pokémons n'avaient pas la force de le battre. La première fois avait était due à la surprise, et Luth devait rentrer maintenant que les filles étaient prévenues. D'ailleurs, il les aurait bien appelées mais elles étaient trop loin. C'était eux deux contre l'Ursaring.

Son Typhlosion cracha plusieurs flammes, grognant sur l'autre pokémon qui ne recula même pas, préférant se jeter sur le pokémon feu qui plia devant lui. Regardant leurs pokémons se battre devant leurs yeux impuissants, Luth préféra détourner les yeux quand son pokémon réussit à blesser l'ursidé. Une griffure marquant maintenant son torse, l'Ursaring répliqua plus violemment, mettant au sol l'Aligatueur.

Les deux dresseurs se regardaient, Luth ne pouvait pas laissait son pokémon K.O. sur le sol et Gold préférait changer de pokémon pour un autre plus en forme.

D'un même geste déterminé, les deux dresseurs changèrent de pokémon pour laisser le combat aux soins de leurs meilleurs compagnons. Si ce pokémon leur cherchait des problèmes, il allait voir ce que ça faisait de se confronter aux jeunes garçons ayant combattu un pokémon légendaire et un des assistants du professeur le plus connu de Johto.

Un Cizayox apparut face a l'ursidé, agrippant le pokémon pour le retourner sur le sol, en profitant de la surprise provoquée par son apparition. Derrière lui, un Togekiss sortit de sa pokéball, fonçant directement vers l'Ursaring avec une attaque damoclès.

L'Ursaring goûtait à la puissance d'un pokémon ayant battu d'un seul coup un Tyranocif et battu à lui seul le Dracolosse de Peter, le maître de la ligue. Et si on ajoutait le pokémon qui avait réussit a soutenir le toit d'une des étranges maison et du tunnel des ruines alpha à lui seul, l'ursidé comprit qu'il s'était attaqué aux mauvais dresseurs.

Le combat continuait depuis plusieurs minutes, et le pokémon au pelage brun reculait de plus en plus. La nuit avait eu le temps de commencer à tomber alors qu'enfin le pokémon sauvage tombait K.O.

Les deux garçons regardèrent, soulagés, leur adversaire enfin mit à terre. Gold n'attendit pas plus pour partir, entraînant Luth qui ne souhaitait que rentrer. Togekiss s'envola aussitôt dans le ciel, guidant les deux dresseurs vers la route 29.

oO Night Under The Stars Oo

Marchant sur le chemin enfin trouvé, les deux dresseurs marchaient côte à côte alors que la lune et les étoiles éclairaient leurs pas. Le silence commençait à devenir pesant, mais ni Luth, ni Gold ne se sentaient le courage de parler à l'autre.

Luth regardait les étoiles scintiller avant de se jeter à l'eau, n'en pouvant plus du silence rare avec Gold.

\- Merci. Je veux dire, sans toi, j'étais bon à dormir à la belle étoile.

\- Ce n'est rien. J'allais pas te laisser seul. On allait pas te laisser seul.

\- Mais je te dois une fière chandelle. Je peux faire quelque chose pour te remercier ?

\- Et bien, dit comme ça, on pourrait retourner à Doublonville et revoir son casino, dit-il avec un grand sourire.

Luth leva les yeux au ciel. Pourquoi il lui avait dit ça. L'autre dresseur ne pensait qu'à ça et il le savait.

Face a l'attitude de Luth, Gold sourit davantage et se pencha. Ses lèvres touchèrent quelques courtes secondes celle de l'autre dresseur avant de s'éloignait en souriant.

\- Tu ne me dois plus rien maintenant.

Luth s'arrêta sous le choc, les joues aussi rouges que son pokémon alors que Gold avançait, surpris de sa propre audace. Il venait d'embrasser un garçon, Luth de surcroît. Il venait de l'embrasser. Gold ne fut pas plus heureux de savoir que l'obscurité cachait un partie ses propres rougeurs, que l'autre dresseur aux cheveux bleu nuit ne pourrait pas voir.

Il sursauta quand une main se glissa dans la sienne, il fut même surpris de la phrase que murmura Luth à ses cotés.

\- Si c'est pour te donner une telle récompense, je me perdrai plus souvent.


End file.
